brightwoodadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
CB Regular Quests 2014 Page 9
All quest series as of July 19, 2014 in alphabetical order. * A Bobcat's Breakfast - Brightwood Armada: Regular Quests 2014 Page 1 * Brightwood Bistro - Dummy Whacking: Regular Quests 2014 Page 2 * Eatza Pizza - Grocery Grab: Regular Quests 2014 Page 3 *Groovy Grooming - Legend of Lionheart: Regular Quests 2014 Page 4 *Life, Liberty and Lions - Out of Season: Regular Quests 2014 Page 5 *Paint Pigments - Scarebear: Regular Quests 2014 Page 6 *Schooling Around - Storage Sled: Regular Quests 2014 Page 7 *Storytime Magic - Tomato, Tomato: Regular Quests 2014 Page 8 *Tower of Terror - Zesty Cool: Regular Quests 2014 Page 9 (This Page) Tower of Terror Depends on *Creepy Hotel Axes: 14 Ancient Shell Wares *Build an Ancient Shell Wares in the Village. **Purchase Ancient Shell Wares in Market under Town Buildings. (1x) Cave Dwelling *Build Bruce Bat a house in the Village! **Purchase Cave Dwelling in Market under Houses. Traveller's Lodge Depends on *Clean Cart Axes: 0 Accommodations *Build a Traveller's Lodge. **Purchase a Traveller's Lodge in Market under Buildings. (1x) Tun of Fun Depends on *Village Valentines Axes: 2 Sweetness *We must have zee best Chocolate Shop for zee lovers! **Purchase and build Chocolate Shop in Market under Town Building. (1x) Tuscan Food, Outback Snacks Depends on *Level Up Axes: 0 Tuscan Techniques *Purchase the Tuscan House from the Market. **Purchase Tuscan House in the Market under Houses. (1x) *Build the Tuscan House. **Tap Tuscan House to complete. (1x) Snack Outback *Buy a Ricky Roo's Safari Cafe. **Purchase Ricky Roo's Safari Cafe in the Market under Town Buildings. (1x) *Build a Ricky Roo's Safari Cafe. **Tap Ricky Roo's Safari Cafe to complete. (1x) Village Al Fresco Depends on *Snug as a Bug *Build the Dojo Post a Note *Have a Painting Studio. **Purchase Painting Studio in Market under Buildings. Water Slides Depends on *Thrift Week Over Axes: 0 Water Slides *Build a Water Park. **Buy a Water Park from the Market under Buildings. (1x) Welcome Wagon Depends on *First Things Axes: 0 Welcome Wagon *Build a Lean-To. **Purchase Lean-To in Market under Houses. Western Romance Depends on *Level Up Axes: 0 For Starters *Buy the Livery Stable. **Purchase Livery Stable in the Market under Town Buildings. (1x) Bed And Breakfast *Purchase the Victorian House from the Market. **Purchase Victorian House in the Market under Houses. (1x) Wish Pagoda Depends on *Le Pointy Chalet Axes: 0 Wish Pagoda *Buy a Wish Pagoda to strengthen your Spring wishes! **Purchase Wish Pagoda in Market under Buildings. (1x) Working Hard Depends on *Opening Ceremony Axes: 0 Cider Freshness *Purchase Cider Press in Market under Buildings. XOXO Depends on *Porcupine Place Axes: 0 XOXO *Buy the Valentine's Card Shop! **Purchase Valentine's Card Shop in Market under Town Buildings. (1x) Ye Olde Aromatherapists Depends on *It's a Sweet Trip Axes: 0 Setting Up Shoppe *Purchase Aromatherapy Shop in Market under Buildings. (1x) Ze Sweet Honey Depends on *Rearranging Axes: 8 Apples & Honey *Have an Apple Tree. **Purchase Apple Tree in Market under Trees. Bun Fun *Build a Bakery. **Purchase Bakery in Market under Buildings.